The present invention relates to microservices architecture for computer networks to reduce concurrency to a back-end service.
In a microservices architecture, it's not uncommon for several instances of the same service to perform the same piece of work at the same time. For example, if five instances of the same service all need to retrieve the same data from a back-end, then a system may encounter behavior where the service instances redundantly request the same data five times. This behavior puts unnecessary stress on the back-end service, and may result in delays or extra memory consumption within the service instances. It would be advantageous if there was a way for service instances to recognize scenarios that may lead to redundant traffic, and prevent that redundancy before it happens.
Various technologies exist to either proxy a back-end service or cache data retrieved from a back-end service.
Caching can improve performance after the first response is received, but does not improve performance for multiple redundant requests.